Calum1998 Gets Grounded for Eternity
is sitting in his bedroom Calum: "B-O-R-E-D. What does it spell? Bored! I have an idea! I can act just like Warren Cook's evil clone and make some fake VHS openings! After that, I will buy Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge!" goes on his computer and starts creating a pair of fake VHS openings on YouTube minutes later Calum: "Perfect! I made the Opening to Barney: The Land of Make Believe VHS from 1973 and the Opening to South Park: The Complete First Season VHS from 1987. They are both real and not fake! I will jump out of this window and get Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge!" jumps out of the bedroom window and goes to Walmart Calum: "Can I have Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge for the XBOX 360, please?" Store Manager: (handing out the two requested items) "Here you go." Calum: "Thank you very much!" to: Calum at home Calum: "Now I will play South Park: Tenorman's Revenge and watch Barney's Great Adventure." hours later Calum: "Brilliant! South Park: Tenorman's Revenge beats every other video game on Earth! The same goes to Barney's Great Adventure, which is the best movie ever besides South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut." Calum's Father: (walking into the scene) "Calum, what are you doing?" (Becomes shocked) "Dear lord! Is that a Barney's Great Adventure DVD and a South Park: Tenorman's Revenge game?" Calum: "Dad, I made both of them out of cardboard!" Calum's Father: "That's not true! You must've purchased them from Walmart while grounded! Plus, I would like to check YouTube to see if you did anything bad on the site." minutes later Calum's Father: “I checked YouTube and you just started making fake VHS openings just like Warren Cook's evil clone. They were both 100% fake with no doubt! Barney: The Land of Make Believe was released in 2005, not 1973. And South Park: The Complete 1st Season was released on DVD in 2001, not on VHS in 1987! For lying, starting to create fake VHS openings, and purchasing a Barney and a South Park-related item with no permission granted, you will be grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! Now, I will give you clues about someone who will arrive here very shortly, so pay attention and listen carefully. He is a 19 year old boy. He has brown hair, and wears a t-shirt with Dylan Loves Disney Videos logo written on it. He punishes troublemakers along with Vince the Sesame Street Fan, the good Warren Cook, and NathanDesignerBoy7." Priest arrives Calum: "Oh...my...freaking...god! It's Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos." Dylan Priest: "It is me, Dylan Priest aka Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. I was born in the United Kingdom and raised in Pontypridd for a few years!! I speak in Britain. And I know you from the Internet and you shouldn't buy anything related to either the Barney franchise or the South Park TV program while you're still grounded! Plus, I checked YouTube and I realized that you uploaded the two fake VHS openings your father had mentioned! As a result, I will return the two items to Walmart while your father closes your YouTube account!" Calum: "Please don't take my Barney and South Park related items back to Walmart! I'm so sorry!" Dylan Priest: "Too bad, so sad. I'm doing it, no conversation." minutes later Calum: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Calum's Father: "Stop crying like a 3 month old! I will call more visitors on the phone! They will be here in 20 minutes outside at the backyard!" minutes later Calum's Father: "Calum, lots of visitors have to speak with you." Dylan Priest: "Your father has brought you The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the Brisbys, Fievel from An American Tail, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, EricTheDisneyGuy, Wally Trollman, Noville the Dragon, Gina Giant, Bobgoblin, Ogre Doug, Daniel, Amanda, Skyler Hawkins, Jake, Ryder, the Pups, Katie, Cap'n Turbot, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines, Max and Ruby, The Bubble Guppies, The Teletubbies, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, The Tai Chi Chasers, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, YankieDude5000, WeatherStar4000video, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, TheJojuan4444, Anthony Abate, Jack Loves Disneyland, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, The Teen Titans, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Homer Simpson, Sarah West, Michael Johnson, Slippy V, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, BrandontheMovieGuy, TacoComedian, Brendan Barney, RobertCoatesAnimation, EVComedian2000, Jaxen Ross, TheTailsGirl Jade, Caroline0204, VTM on YT, LazyTown Fanatic 2018, CheeseDoodles65, Miss Battle Axe, Rayden, Olaf from Frozen, Paddington Bear, Payne Rogers, Shawn Brunner, Alex Kimble, Blue91233, WigglesWorld, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, The Microsofts, Dennis the Menace, several other Disney characters, Mario and his friends, Shrek, Donkey, Blu and Jewel from Rio, The Angry German Kid, The Angry Dominican Kid, the good Warren Cook, Bertie and Elizabeth, Icabod Crane, Queen Lanolin, Abney and Teal, Mister Maker, Engie Benjy, Jollop, Steve, Joe, Kevin, Blue, The PJ Masks, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine, SpongeBob, Patrick, Winnie the Pooh, Tom and Jerry, The Powerpuff Girls, Mr. and Mrs. Pacman, Wallace and Gromit, Joseph Selaty, RocketPowerGal24, your two teachers and your Principal. Let's start with The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We can't believe that you made two fake VHS openings and buying Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge without permission. You know that you can't watch, play, or listen to anything related to Barney or South Park while grounded." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Calum, you are the worst Barney and South Park lover since the beginning of time." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Stop trying to mimic Warren's evil clone and buying things without permission, because it's not a good etiquette." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You will watch our movie for the rest of your life. Because it's made by MGM." Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You will also watch my movies that are not related to Barney or South Park. They are made by Universal." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. Calum, you are going to become a Disney, MGM, Paramount, Nickelodeon, and 20th Century Fox lover like Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are!" EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. You cannot go to Barney live shows anymore. You will also no longer play any South Park pinball machines." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I'm so mad at you for getting Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge for the XBOX 360. And for this, I will force you to watch my show until you're ungrounded. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, and I agree with my buddy, Wally." Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant, and you are worse than Victor the Villain." Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin, I will force you to watch Greatest Freakout Ever videos on YouTube from now on." Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug, if you dare get my Borgelorp fat, I will beat you up so hard!" Daniel: "I'm Daniel, You are so terrible, despicable, horrible, atrocious, abysmal, awful, evil, cruel, nasty, wicked, stupid, and any other insulting adjective you can ever think of!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, you will watch Phillip Psareas' execution video out of you. Why? Because you're his enemy!" Jake: "I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend." Ryder: "I'm Ryder." Chase: "I'm Chase." Marshall: "I'm Marshall." Zuma: "I'm Zuma." Rubble: "I'm Rubble." Rocky: "I'm Rocky." Skye: "I'm Skye." Katie: "I'm Katie." Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot, and we're the cast of PAW Patrol. Calum, we do not like you at all. You are a troublemaking brat who wants to have everything they want! And for this, we will force you to watch our show nonstop." Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer." Shine: "And I'm Shine. We're very mad at you. You will become a fan of our show even it is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. You will also become a fan of my show forever." Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. If we ever see you getting any Barney or South Park related items, the Bunny Scout leaders will beat you up!" Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the cast of Bubble Guppies. You will watch our show until you are ungrounded. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. If you make a fake VHS or DVD opening to our shows which are related to South Park or Barney, the Noo-Noo will chase you around our house! And for this, we will force you to become a fan of our show." Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Start liking Tiny Toon Adventures. Because it's made by Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment." Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. You heard what Skyler Hawkins said. You will watch my execution video out of you." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. If you get any more Barney or South Park related items, we will freeze you with our Tai Chi Cards!" Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, you will be forced to watch my show on TV forever. Because my show is made by Nickelodeon." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I heard that you went to Walmart and bought Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge for the XBOX 360." Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. Calum, Barney: The Land of Make Believe was released in 2005, not 1973. And South Park: The Complete 1st Season was released on DVD in 2001, not on VHS in 1987!” NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I also heard that you are grounded for eternity." Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. I know what you just did to yourself today!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you should know that cheaters never prosper!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I can't stand you being a Barney and South Park fan." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I'm way smarter than you." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You are not having my franchise anymore. Because my franchise is related to my show." Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. I will force you to like Star vs. The Forces of Evil from now on. Because it's made by Disney." Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree with my girlfriend." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I force you to watch my show forever. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. We will force you to become a fan of our franchise from now on. Because it's made by Cartoon Network and TimeWarner." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. You will watch my show forever and ever. Because my show is made by 20th Century Fox." Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. If you upload a rant on me, I will upload a rant on you back!" Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. I can't believe you brought a Barney and South Park related items after your parents told you not to." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, if you hit on my girlfriend, Taylor Hayes, rub her breasts and her butt, and make her breasts grow so bigger and bigger, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. You are nothing but a troll of Barney and South Park stuff." JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. You cannot go to Barney theme parks anymore. And you will also not ride on Barney's car for the rest of your life." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And you can't do anything related to Barney and South Park to save your own life." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you kick me in the face, I will kick you in the booty!" Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. If you kick me in the crotch, you will be in deep trouble!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. If you push me down the stairs, I will push you down the stairs back!" Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. And don't even think about beating me up! Because if you do, I will beat you up back!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. Your parents told you that you are not allowed to hang out with Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff ever again!" EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. Calum, no one will like you when you're getting older!" Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. Calum, Barney's Great Adventure is related to Barney the Purple Dinosaur, and you are banned from all Barney related stuff." TheTailsGirl Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirl Jade. Calum, South Park: Tenorman's Revenge for the XBOX 360 is related to South Park, and you are also banned from all South Park related stuff." Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204. You will become a fan of Tom and Jerry and Silly Symphonies for the rest of your life." VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. You will no longer watch the Barney TV show ever again. Because Barney is one of my favourites." LazyTown Fanatic 2018: "I'm LazyTown Fanatic 2018. You better start liking LazyTown or else." CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. You are worse than Kate Ashby." Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe, Horrid Henry's teacher. You will become a fan of the Horrid Henry TV show, movie, and books from now on." Rayden: "I'm Rayden. I will make grounded videos out of you if you keep this up." Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. If you even think of saying that my movie is related to either Barney or South Park, Elsa and Anna will punch you so hard in the nose!" Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. You need to stop this type of behaviour right now!" Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. You will become a fan of Super Mario for the rest of your life!" Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Brunner. You will also become a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog for the rest of your life as well!" Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You will be forced to vote on my Character Elimination for the rest of your life." Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233. And you always causing trouble in the world." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. You better start liking The Wiggles or else I will attack you!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. There will be no more Barney or South Park stuff for you ever again." Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. And don't you dare call me an old man, and say I talk like an old man. Because if you do, I will beat the living daylight out of you!" Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. And if you dare call me a lady, and say I talk like a lady, you will get worse!" Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. And if you call me a man and I say I talk like a man, I will kick you in the eye!" Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. And if you dare mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers!" Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! If you make one of my episodes that are related to Barney or South Park, Gnasher will come and chase you!" Pinocchio: "I'm Pinocchio. Start liking my movie forever. Because it's made by Disney." Jiminy Cricket: "I'm Jiminy Cricket. And I agree with Pinocchio." Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. You better start liking my movie forever. Because my movie is made by Disney. And not related to either Barney or South Park." Little John: "I'm Little John. And I agree with Robin." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. If you make me grow a thousand feet tall, the little forest animal creatures will beat you up!" Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. If you dare trip me over when I arrive at the ball, you will be in serious trouble!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. If you blow me away, I will blow you away back!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. If you kick me out of the nursery, I will kick you out of the nursery back!" Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. I will prick your finger on the spindle if you keep on being up to mischief." Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. And if you shove a spoon down my throat, I will shove a fork down your throat!" Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. If you try to get me kidnapped by the monkeys, Shanti will attack you!" Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, start liking my show. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. And I agree with my brother." Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. You better like my show, bring back my show, and like my show forever. If not, Mabel Pines will beat you up!" Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. There will be no more 1-up mushrooms for you to revive yourself." Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with my brother Mario." Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. If you kick me in the nuts, I will kick you in the nuts back!" Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. If you wrap your hands around my neck, I will wrap my hands around your neck back!" Toad: "I'm Toad. And when your birthday comes, you will not be getting anything for the rest of your life!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette. If you make the strong wind turn my dress inside out, revealing my pants, I will seriously knock your brains out. And you will be prevented from getting items that are related to Barney or South Park." Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. You should be banned from making grounded videos out of good users!" Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. If you trepass Princess Peach's castle, Bowser will beat you up!" Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody, you better like my movie which is Toy Story. Because it's made by Disney." Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear, and I agree with Sheriff Woody." Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Woody and Buzz.” Dusty Crophopper: “I'm Dusty Crophopper. Pay attention to the Cars franchise including my movie and sequel or else Mater will run you over!" Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen, and I agree with Dusty Crophopper." Shrek: "I'm Shrek. You will be forced to watch my movies. Because my movies are made by DreamWorks." Donkey: "I'm Donkey. I will kick your ass with my hooves!" Blu: "I'm Blu from Rio. I will force you to watch my movie and sequel and like my movie and sequel forever. Because my movie and sequel is made by 20th Century Fox, a division of the Disney Company." Jewel: "I'm Jewel from Rio. And I agree with Blu." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Me and Ronald Ramierz will beat you up with our keyboards everytime you wish us dead." Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And you will not make fake VHS openings with my evil clone ever again!" Bertie: "I'm Bertie. If you steal my royal hat, I will throw you in the dungeon!" Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. And if you steal my royal crown, you will be sent to prison." Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. If you try to push Brom Bones into the mud, I will push you in the mud back!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the Barney and South Park characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. You better start liking our show or else Neep and the Poc-Pocs will beat you up!" Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. You will watch my show and like my show forever. Why? Because it's not related to Barney or South Park." Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Please, pay attention to my show." Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. You will become a fan of my show forever. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Joe: "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. If you sing the 'I Love You' song, the characters of my show will beat you up!" Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. If you also sing the South Park theme song, the salt and pepper shakers will spray their ingredients on you!" Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe and Kevin because they're the presenters." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. Buying Barney and South Park related items has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Like my show forever. Because it's made by HIT Entertainment, Britt Allcroft, and Gullane Entertainment." Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. I agree with Thomas." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. I will force you to watch my show every week. Because my show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star. And I agree with SpongeBob." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. You better start liking Disney shows and movies including my features from now on." Tom: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. Like our franchise forever and I mean it. That includes Dylan Priest's favourite cartoon which is Tom's Photo Finish. As well as the 7 Oscar most-awarded ones in Disney's Silly Symphonies cartoon series." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. We will force you to watch our TV show nonstop because it's made by Cartoon Network." Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Start paying attention to my franchise from Aardman Animations, and quit liking Barney and South Park related things." Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. Start paying attention to Namco and I strongly mean it!" Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. And I agree with Mr. Pacman." Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Making fake VHS openings is against the law." RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. And I agree with Joseph Selaty." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. And you are a bad (24x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will have detention tomorrow for beating up the good Caillou. He will not recover for a few weeks." Calum's dad: "You beat up the good Caillou? Oh! (19x) You are so grounded big time!! Go on with the punishments please." Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. You have no business of buying Barney and South Park related items while grounded." Mr. Dike: "This will teach you a strong, strict, lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Mrs. Shaw: "That's right, Calum. You will be wearing diapers forever." RocketPowerGal24: "You will be forced to watch Rocket Power on Nickelodeon. If not, the Hey Arnold gang will beat you up!” Joseph Selaty: Mrs. Pacman: "You are going to do chores and community service!" Mr. Pacman: "You will be going to summer camp for trouble teens!" Wallace: "You will also be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon!" Buttercup: "Some of your Barney and South Park stuff will be demolished!" Bubbles: "Some of your Barney and South Park stuff will be donated to charity." Blossom: "And some of your Barney and South Park stuff will be sailed away to India." Jerry: "You will go to Disney's Hollywood Studios which is attached to MGM from now on." Tom: "You will also go to Disneyland theme parks from now on as well." Winnie the Pooh: "You will go to Disney cruises from now on." Patrick Star: "You will become a fan of Paramount and Nickelodeon for the rest of your natural born life." SpongeBob SquarePants: "You will go to Nickelodeon vacations for the rest of your natural born life as well." Percy the Small Engine: "You will go to our live shows from now on." Thomas the Tank Engine: "You will eat at Coca-Cola related fast food places instead of Pepsi related fast food places." Gekko: Owlette: "If you knock me down, I will knock you both down back!" Catboy: "If you steal our car, I will call your dad!" Blue: "If you rip the Handy Dandy notebook to pieces, Steve, Joe, and Kevin will beat you up!" Kevin: "You will play Blue's Clues games from now on." Joe: "You will help me bake a cake for Blue's birthday as well." Steve: "You will sleep in Blue's doghouse for the rest of your natural born life." Engie Benjy: "If you steal my inventing things, Dan the Van will knock you down." Mister Maker: "If you rip off the I am a Shape song, the Shapes will attack you!" Teal: "If you give me a mud cake, I will dump porridge on you!" Abney: "If you steal my cabbages, Neep and the Poc-Pocs will beat you up!" Queen Lanolin: "If you get me sick on the revolving doors, I will turn you into ice." Ichabod Crane: "You will watch my movie forever. If not, Brom Bones will beat you up!" Queen Elizabeth: Bertie: "Everytime you call me the 'b' word, I will push you both down the stairs!" Warren Cook: "You will forget about everything that is related to Barney and South Park." Dylan Priest: "You will go to Oakwood Theme Park, UK, with me until you learn not to cause anymore trouble." Ronald Ramierz: "You will go to Disney Live, Disney on Ice and Disney concerts instead of Barney live shows." Leopold Slikk: "You will watch my videos non-stop." Jewel: "If you make Blu fall off the cliff, the birds will swoop down and attack you!" Blu: "I agree with Jewel." Donkey: "If you try to lock my wife Dragon away, she will breath out fire at you!" Shrek: "If I ever see you in my swamp, the fairytale creatures will beat you up!" Lightning McQueen: "If you take my speed away, I will run you over!" Dusty Crophopper: Jessie: "If you try to kick me in the nuts, I do the yodelling song to make your ears bleed!" Buzz Lightyear: "If you slide my switch from play to demo, Lotso will beat you up with his cane!" Woody: "If you make my arm rip, I will rip your arm back!" Yoshi: "You will play all Super Mario video games for the rest of your life!" Toadbert: "You will be banned from making fake VHS and DVD openings for good!" Toadette: "You will be going to military school and do a lot of activities without having any breaks." Toad: "You will play my video games until you both are ungrounded." Princess Daisy: "If you try to get me sucked by a tornado, I will get revenge on you!" Princess Peach: "And if you will be sent to Dark Bowser's dungeon everytime you call me names." Luigi: "You will play Luigi's Mansion 1 and 2 until you complete the whole games." Super Mario: "I agree with Luigi." Mabel: "You are not watching Barney's Magical Musical Adventure anymore, because that movie is related to Barney." Dipper: "You are also banned from bringing Barney and South Park related items to school!" Darwin: "You will also forget your memories about watching Barney's Christmas Star." Gumball: "We will decorate your room pink including girls' stuff." Mowgli: "We will sell your phone on e-Bay." Wart: Princess Aurora: Wendy Darling: Peter Pan: Cinderella: "You will be helping me with the chores by scrubbing the floors and washing the dishes!" Snow White: Little John: Robin Hood: Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio: Dennis the Menace: Microsoft Anna: Microsoft Mary: Microsoft Mike: Microsoft Sam: VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: WigglesWorld: "If you fire The Wiggles from their concert, you will be in big, ultimate trouble!" Blue91233: Alex Kimble: Shaun Bruner: Payne Rogers: Paddington Bear: Olaf: Rayden: Miss Battle-Axe: "If you make a fake lockdown in school, your principal will suspend you severely." CheeseDoodle65: "If you escape from detention, the school children will beat you up!" LazyTown Fanatic 2018: VTM on YT: TheTailsGirl Jade: Jaxen Ross: EVComedian2000: RobertCoatesAnimation: Brendan Barney: TacoComedian: Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: Ericina: "If you use the computer, the only website that you're allowed to be on is Disney's Club Penguin." LouieLouie95: JosephComedian2000: DavidtheAnimationGuy: Slippy V: Michael Johnson: Sarah West: Homer Simpson: Charlotte Pickles: "Me and Drew will donate some of your Barney and South Park stuff to our daughter, Angelica!" Drew Pickles: "I agree with my wife!" Raven: "We will destroy your Barney and South Park posters with our superpowers!" Beast Boy: "Me too." Cyborg: "Me three." Starfire: "Me four." Robin: "Me five." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: Marco: Star Butterfly: Barney: Jack Loves Disneyland: Anthony Abate: TheJojuan4444: Coulden Pettit: NathanDesignerBoy7: Weatherstar4000Video: YankieDude5000: Timmy Turner: "You will be forced to like my show and bring back my show!" Finn: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Sena: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7!" Donha: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on." Tori: "And worse, you will be deep sleeping by me using this Tai Chi card!" Hirashi: Phillip Psareas: Babs: Buster: Po: Laa Laa: Dipsy: Tinky Winky: Nonny: "You will be joining the Bubble Guppies team whether you like it or not." Oona: "You will also become a fan of our show whether you like it or not." Deema: "You will be forced to have franchises from Nickelodeon shows to teach you a lesson." Goby: "You will be participated at the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards to teach you a lesson as well." Molly: "We will turn you into a bubble guppy everytime you wish us we're all killed by sharks." Gil: "If you rip off the It's Time for Lunch song, Mr. Grouper will beat you up!" Ruby: “There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no Barney, no South Park, no Barney's Great Adventure, no South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, no Barney DVDs, no Barney VHS tapes, no Barney live shows, no Barney theme parks, no South Park DVDs, no South Park VHS tapes, no South Park pinball machines, no Barney and South Park related video games, no Barney movies, no South Park films, and further more.” Max: "There will also be no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Pizza Hut, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Blaze: "The only fast food places that you will go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Dunkin Donuts, Artic Circle, Subway, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Shine: "You will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, and other gross stuff." Calum: "No! I hate all those gross stuff." Shimmer: "Too bad, Calum. These are the only things that you will eat and drink from now on." Cap'n Turbot: "You will drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Katie: "Cap'n Turbot is right, Calum. These are the only foods and drinks that you will have from now on." Skye: "You will be forced to watch TV shows like Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Beavis and Butthead, Fraiser, Friends, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, The Big Bang Theory, The Cleveland Show, American Inventor, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Sanjay and Craig, Regular Show, Clarence, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, iCarly, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other TV shows not Barney or South Park related." Rocky: "Also, baby shows not Barney or South Park related like Teletubbies, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer, my show which is PAW Patrol, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, PJ Masks, Bosco, Tweenies, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, The Wiggles, Peppa Pig, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, and other baby shows not related to Barney or South Park." Rubble: "You will be forced to watch movies not related to Barney and South Park like The Wiggles Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Bambi, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fun and Fancy Free, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, The Man with One Red Shoe, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and other movies not Barney and South Park related." Wallace: "As well as my movies such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death!" Zuma: "Me and the PAW Patrol team will donate all of your Barney and South Park related stuff to the Lookout Tower and you are never giving it back forever." Marshall: "You will be forced to play video games, listen to music, watch TV shows, and watch movies made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Lucasfilm, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Ubisoft, Activision, Adult Swim, BBC, ITV, and other companies that you hate from now on." Chase: Ryder: "If you make a fake VHS opening, the pups and I will beat you up!" Jake: Skyler Hawkins: Amanda: Daniel: Bobgoblin: Gina Giant: Norville: "Wally will donate some of your stuff related to Barney and South Park to me, and you won't get them back until you're ungrounded." Wally Trollman: “Norville is right, Calum.” EricTheDisneyGuy: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: Fievel: "You will be forced to watch my movies. And if you don't, the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!". Timothy Brisby: Mrs. Brisby: Justin: Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld where you will be killed by zombie pigmen!" Dad: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching those TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not related to Barney or South Park, or you will be grounded evenmore." Calum1998: (running into the house) "WAAAAAH!" The End.